1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical device, and more particularly to a respirator mask device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional respirator mask device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,826 includes a head strap 100, a forehead frame 120, and a mask body 130. The head strap 100 has a head engaging portion 101 for contact with the head of a patient, and four connecting portions 110 for connection with the forehead frame 120 and the mask body 130. The forehead frame 120 and the mask body 130 are provided with loops 140 permitting the head strap 100 to pass therethrough. The connecting portions 110 of the head strap 100 have distal ends that are attached to the head engaging portion 101 by means of hook-and-loop fasteners 150, such that the conventional respirator mask device can be sleeved on the head of the patient under appropriate pressure, thereby providing a comfort feeling to the patient. However, it is necessary to adjust frequently the positions of the hook-and-loop fasteners 150, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
To solve this problem, referring to FIG. 2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,600,513 and 8,210,181 disclose another respirator mask device that includes a rigid frame 210 and an adjustable strap 220. The frame 210 has a female connector 230. The strap 220 has a male connector 240 snap fitted into the female connector 230. However, such an arrangement is not suitable for different patients. The devices disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication NO. 20070044804 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,735 can solve this problem. However, in these devices, the position of a mask body needs to be adjusted relative to the frame.
For example, referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a respirator mask device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,735 includes a mask unit 310, a frame unit 320, and a head strip 330. The mask unit 310 is connected pivotally to the frame unit 320 by a pivotal connection unit 340, and is pivotable relative to the frame unit 320 to make the device closer to the face of a patient. Due to the presence of the pivotal connection unit 340, the volume of an assembly of the frame unit 320 and the mask unit 310 is increased significantly, which does not meet the requirement of miniaturization. Furthermore, it is time-consuming to interconnect the frame unit 320 and the head strap 330, thereby resulting in inconvenience when used in a hospital.